1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merchandising unit, and more particularly, to a space-saving, self-supporting, merchandising stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pegboard-type merchandising units, such as wall-mounted boards, are well known. These may be in the form of slatwalls, pegboards, wire grids, etc., to which shelves, baskets, or display racks are provided, supplied with suitable handling brackets for mounting to the board. Examples of such merchandising systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,034, Marschak, 1972; 4,322,006, Marschak, 1982; 4,511,047, Elinsky, 1985; and 4,905,846, Calvert, 1990. These patents are mentioned as representative of the class of goods in which the present subject matter belongs Such display or merchandising systems are generally found in retail stores and are meant to cover vertical wall space and are not generally self-supporting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,390, Baucom et al, 1990, suggests a self-supporting merchandising unit comprising a pegboard-type wall segment with support frame members for supporting the pegboard in an upright position as well as for supporting shelves associated with the pegboard.